Nightmare
by PrincessMico
Summary: Creo que por primera vez.. no necesito hacer un resumen.. como mucho digo NIGHTMARE significa pesadilla. El resto lo pueden imaginar xD Por cierto.. Es un Sasuhina..


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

No entendía porque lo hacía, si era odio, rencor, frustración o enojo. Pero sea lo que fuese, ahí se encontraba él, entre medio de cuerpos sin vida que alguna vez le habían sonreído y perdonado. Entre medio de ellos se encontraba ahí parado, con sus manos llenas de sangre de los que alguna vez llamo amigos. Su espada goteaba gota por gota de aquel liquido carmesí que mostraba el fin de la vida de aquellos que alguna vez quiso. Sus más pesadas y molestas admiradoras de chico, estaban ahora sin su brillo característico, tiradas a un costado, con el cuello degollado. Compañeros que alguna vez llamo amigos se encontraban en igual o peor estado que ellas, tirados en el frio suelo de una aldea que ahora ardía en llamas, llamas que el mismo había creado con el jutsu tan característico de su propio clan. Todos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban tirados en el suelo sin vida. Los pocos aldeanos que había dejado con vida corrían para tratar de salvarse, pero ni así podían escapar de su katana, los dejo vivo por algo, por diversión, por esa adrenalina que sentía al correr tras sus presas como si fuese alguna especie de animal salvaje.

Y así fueron creciendo más y más el número de muertos bajos sus pies. Ya casi nadie quedaba con vida y esas casas que alguna vez se alzaron gloriosas formando la gran aldea escondida de la Hoja, ahora solo eran escombros y polvo que se mezclaba con el humo de los incendios provocados.

Mas cuerpos sin vida logro ver mientras caminaba buscando a los dos últimos que le quedaba por matar, por destruir. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero debía hacerlo, lo tenía que hacer y una parte de él, quería hacerlo. El por qué no lo sabía, pero cada fibra de su ser le pedía sangre, sangre que tiempo atrás fue derramada pero únicamente la sangre de su familia. Esa aldea que ahora se encontraba destruida, le había quitado todo, su familia, su hermano, su clan, todo y él ahora se encargaría de quitarle todo a todos como él lo había sentido. No le importaba ganarse el mismísimo infierno con lo que hacía, lo aceptaba gustoso sabiendo que ya había vivido ahí por años y no le temía.

Silencio era lo único que escuchaba mientras buscaba a sus dos últimas presas, silencio con la mezcla del ruido de las llamas. Pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido por unos tímidos sollozos que le marcaban que estaba cerca de los dos últimos que quedaban.

Apenas unos cabellos rubios se alzaban sobre los escombros de edificios destruidos, sabia que sus victimas estaban ahí, los podía sentir y aquello lo molesto más y más. Era como si saberlos juntos en ese momento, lo volvía mas y mas un demonio en el cuerpo de un ninja, era como si no tuviese límites para su crueldad al saber que la estaba protegiendo. Sin siquiera levantar su katana, la arrastro por en frio, ensangrentado y rocoso suelo, escuchando como ahora los sollozos eran mas irregulares, como si del miedo no pudiese respirar bien.

Cuando estuvo a la distancia deseada, por fin levanto su katana, como una extensión de su brazo la manejaba, y creando un poderoso Chidori que recorría todo el filo, corto a la mitad esos escombros para escuchar el fuerte grito de terror que se mesclaba con el llanto.

\- ¡CORRE! – Grito el dueño de esos cabellos dorados, mientras se colocaba en medio para entretenerlo y dejar que la otra ninja corriera por su vida, pero lo que el rubio no sabía, era que fuera donde fuera, él la encontraría – ¡CORRE AHORA! – Otra vez le hablaba y solo hacia que se molestara mas y mas por como la protegía, nadie podía protegerla del mismísimo demonio.

Molesto como estaba, con toda la rabia en su ser, ni advirtió ni informo y simplemente se abalanzo al rubio con su katana, clavándola en medio de su pecho. Podía verlo toser sangre y que sus ojos se cerraran apenas del dolor, pero él necesitaba ver más dolor en su cara, necesitaba ver que su rostro suplicara por una piedad que no sería concedida, porque el demonio no vivía de eso, vivía de magullar, lastimar, destruir y acabar a sus víctimas. Con sus ojos atentos a aquellos celestes que se cerraran apenas, giro su muñeca que sostenía el arma incrustada y el rostro retorcido de dolor, era como una droga que deseaba más y más, pero a nadie que mataba, parecía saciarlo. Pensó que quizás el rubio lo lograría y acabaría con todo, pero no, necesitaba más, necesitaba a alguien más.

Sus intenciones, o su verdadera victima que lo saciaría, era evidente ante sus ojos, que el rubio se salió solo de la katana, dejando a la vista el hueco en medio de su pecho que era lo suficientemente grave como para ya acabar con su vida. No contaba ahora con la fuerza de la bestia de las nueve colas, lo había liberado para que también destruyera lo que quisiera y donde sea, solo le advirtió que la aldea se la dejara a él. El zorro había aceptado encantado el trato y logro ser liberado del insoportable rubio que fue su prisión por más de diecinueve años.

\- De.. Tente.. – Dijo a duras penas el rubio como si fuera su último aliento.

\- No debiste protegerla.. – Le respondió sin estar seguro de quien hablaba en cuenta de él, pero cuando quiso pensar en aquello, su brazo se movió solo, rebanando el cuello del que alguna vez considero a su hermano – Tu sola presencia.. La aleja..

Quien hablaba parecía ser sus peores miedos, ser realmente el monstruo que estaba demostrando, ser el mismísimo demonio encarnado en la tierra. Volvió a mirar por la aldea, el rojo de sus llamas, ahora mescladas con el negro del Amaterasu era lo que sus ojos color carmesí, parecían anhelar. Era como si la mejor película, la obra de arte mas costosa del mundo, se alzara en belleza ante él. Pero le faltaba un toque mas a esa obra de arte, le faltaba el toque de blanco, el toque de luz que había brillado apenas en su ser antes de que el infierno se desatara. Alzo la vista y entre medio del humo, podía ver que no notaba aquel astro que lo iluminaba por las noches y supo que al igual que el cielo, a él también le faltaba esa luz que ahora debería estar iluminándolo, solo para que su oscuridad tiñera esa pureza, llevándola al infierno con él, donde ninguno de los dos saldrían porque ella también lo merecía, lo merecía por convencerlo de que no era una bestia, de que era un ser humano con sentimiento y no un demonio con sed de sangre y oscuridad.

Evito el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y a paso tranquilo, se dedico a buscarla. La encontraría, siempre lo hacía, siempre sus caminos se encontraban. La luna no podía brillar si no estaba con la oscuridad, y la oscuridad no podía ser mas tenebrosa sin ese rayo de esperanza que brindaba la luna.

Mas casas caídas, cuerpos calcinados colgando de sus balcones por no lograr salir a tiempo, aunque no es que eso significara que serviría de algo porque de todas formas los acabaría. Mas cuerpos sobre las calles, todos mutilados, ensangrentados, muertos, conocidos de algún momento en el que intento ser uno mas de la aldea y con ayuda de su luna, se lo había creído, pero era mentira, todo era una mentira con ella. Ella le vendía un sueño que no era de él. Creyó que lo eligió, pensó que lo eligió solo a él, pero no era así, ella solo se había visto apartada de su verdadero sol. Porque ambos astros no podían juntarse, el sol opacaba demasiado a la luna y a ella no le quedo mas remedio que refugiarse en la oscuridad que la abrazo con fuerza para no dejarla ir nunca más.

Vio uno de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie, y como si su cuerpo siguiera solo el camino que debía recorrer, se paro frente a él, un solo movimiento de brazos y el edificio comenzó a caer en miles de pedazos, levantando una polvareda de humo y tierra que ya a ningún cuerpo vivo podía molestar. Pero otra vez, podía sentir los sollozos frenéticos, que se mesclaban con los temblores del cuerpo que sabia que estaba cada vez mas cerca. Su ser entero le indicaba que estaba cerca, su ser entero cosquilleaba de solo imaginar ver su rostro lleno de terror, sus dedos temblaban de imaginar tocar su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sangres.

Ya atrapada, sin saber a donde correr por la desesperación de todo lo sucedido, sin saber a quien recurrir y con el dolor de no poder cambiar las cosas, una pila de escombros que ahora le parecían inmensas barreras, y fue así que sintió la presencia que provocaba aquel infierno sobre la tierra.

Podía verla como un pequeño corderito que seria degollado, un pequeño animalito que sabia sus limites y que no podía hacerle frente. Su ser se estremeció de excitación cuando aquellos ojos que amaba y lograban calmarlo, ahora lo miraban con terror y lagrimas rodando sin parar. Relamió sus labios de solo pensar en beber cada una de esas gotas y provocar más para porque sabía que nunca podría calmar su sed.

\- N.. No.. No lo.. Hagas.. – Pidió temblorosa la joven frente a él, pero por más que veía sus labios moverse, no lograba escucharla. El deseo que tenia de verla arder con él, de llevarla al infierno con él, de hacerle pagar su único pecado de hacerle creer que era alguien, todo aquello evitaba que pudiera escucharla – T.. Tu.. N.. No.. No eres.. así.. – Mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pudo ver que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre que le pertenecía, pero quería ver más, sus largos cabellos azulados que siempre olían a lavanda, ahora olían a cenizas y podía sentirlo desde la distancia a la que estaba, pero deseaba estar más cerca.

Pasos decididos hacia adelante, competían con pasos temblorosos hacia atrás hasta que el fin del camino llego. Cuando la vio acorralada, decidió terminar con la maldita distancia que había entre los dos. Todo su cuerpo la aprisionaba ahora, pero escondió en su cuello ligeramente manchado de sangre, su rostro, oliendo con desesperación su fregancia escondida en medio de todo el olor a muerte y terror. La sintió temblar y eso solo lo hacía desearla más, ella era la que lograría calmar su sed de destrucción, su sed de demostrarle el dolor que paso a todos, a los que lo juzgaron, a los que lo entendieron, a los que lo miraron con pena o lastima, a los que lo perdonaron y incluso a la que lo amaba aun siendo un demonio.

\- N.. No.. – Su voz entrecortada llegaba a sus oídos y solo quería que sonara mas dolorosa así que mordió con fuerza aquel cuello que respiraba segundo antes – ¡N.. Noo! – Como un pequeño grito mesclado de placer, dolor y tortura logro escuchar mientras el sabor metálico de su sangre bailaba dentro de su boca.

Lamio aquella herida que le provoco y subiendo apenas el rostro le hablo al oído.

\- Ne.. Necesito esto.. Es.. lo que soy.. – Le dijo despacio, dejando que su respiración acariciara su lóbulo, torturándola tanto como su ser lo hacía con él.

\- N.. No.. eres esto.. – Otra vez su voz temblorosa lo excitaba, pero esta vez además le dolía. Clavo sus manos en el muro de escombros y doblo apenas los dedos, dejando que sus uñas rayaran aquel muro, en ese momento era un animal sediento de sangre, era un demonio que quería la destrucción – Nu.. Nunca.. lo fuiste.. – Sus palabras ahora lo estaban perturbando tanto que se alejo de ella y comenzó a gritar con desesperación mientras sus manos iba a su cabeza en una clara desesperación – Sufriste.. – Le dijo ella haciéndolo temblar – No.. No se por lo que pasaste.. pero.. – Se alejo mas pasos de ella para que dejara de confundirlo, pero ahora ella era la que lo seguía a él – Pero.. te acompañare.. E.. Estaré a tu lado.. – No quería eso, le dolía eso en estos momentos – No.. No me importa nada más..

\- ¡NOOOOOO! – Grito cansado de escucharla, lo estaba torturando cuando debía ser al revés, pero no quería, ya no quería torturarla, quería liberarla, liberarse él de esa culpa por haber acabado con sus amigos, sus conocidos, su maestro, todos. Necesitaba liberar a la luna de la oscuridad – No debiste.. – Era todo lo que le podía decir – No debiste darle esperanzas a un demonio..

\- Yo no veo ninguno.. – Su voz llena de confianza llegaba a sus oídos y aunque sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, parecía segura de lo que decía, pero no quería escucharla así, quería que le temiera como antes, que volviera a ser el asustado ratón y él, el peligroso león que se lo comería.

Volvió a enfrentarla y sujeto con su mano izquierda su cuello, apretando con fuerza, sorprendiéndola por su movimiento y otra vez podía sentirla temblar, pero ahora no quería eso, quería que huyera y no que se dejara atrapar, no sabia si la iba a poder soltar ahora.

\- Un demonio hace lo que hago ahora mismo.. – Le dijo apretando mas su fino y delicado cuello – No.. Debiste.. – Ahora su cuello se encontraba ligeramente húmedo y eran sus propias lagrimas por ver lo que hacía – No debiste.. – Ahora negaba con la cabeza pero no podía detenerse en apretar más y más su cuello, podía verla agonizando, con sangre corriendo desde debajo de sus manos, por la mordida de antes – No de..

\- T.. Te a.. Amo.. Sa.. Suke U.. chi.. ha.. – Su propio nombre salió como un ultimo aliento antes de ver como su cuerpo dejaba de moverse y sus ojos estaban cerrados con una tenue sonrisa sincera.

\- No.. No.. No.. – Comenzó a desesperarse al sentirla sin vida por su culpa – No.. Esto.. Yo.. – Estaba por demás confundido, no quería esa venganza, no quería verla a ella ahí sin vida. Se arrodillo en el suelo mientras las llamas se hacían mas grande en el lugar y la abrazo con fuerza como si de esa forma volviera a la vida – No.. No.. ¡NOOOOO! – Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que se desgarraba por dentro – No Hime.. No Hinata.. No te vayas.. – Con una mano corrió los mechones de su rostro para tratar de verla despertar – No debiste.. No debiste elegirme.. No.. – Él era un demonio, un ser que únicamente causaba dolor – Hina.. Hina.. ¡HINAA! – Su nombre nunca debió ser pronunciado por sus labios – ¡HINATAAA!

\- Sasuke.. – Sentía su llamado pero las llamas lo cubrían ahora y no lo dejaban verla ni siquiera en sus brazos – Sasuke.. – Otra vez su llamado, pero había llevado el infierno a la tierra y ahora se estaba consumiendo en él – ¡Sasuke!

Ni en sus entrenamientos mas locos, había sentido la aceleración tan rápida de sus pulsaciones. Se había sentado de golpe, abriendo los ojos con fuerza, pero sin estar viendo realmente. Poder ver que dentro de ese lugar que se encontraban dos formas de chacras pequeñas, se veían a unos metros de él, a su derecha específicamente, le hizo saber que estaba con su Sharingan activado sin que lo hubiese planeado. Su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando rápidamente, tratando de que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, el sudor que le recorría todo el cuerpo era completamente helado que, aun en verano como estaban, le podía congelar los huesos.

\- Sasuke.. – Se alarmo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y reconociendo su tacto, volteo a verla ahí, con sus bellos ojos tan blancos con un tinte de violeta, que ahora lo miraban con genuina preocupación – Sasuke.. Esta todo bien.. – Ahora no era una mano sino todo un cuerpo que lo cubría, con una delgada sabana de por medio que le impedía sentir completamente aquel cuerpo. Con miedo y temblor, comenzó a corresponder el abrazo y a rodearla también, sintiendo su desnuda espalda a su tacto – Tranquilo..

\- No.. Debiste.. – Sus palabras se repetían, pero ahora en una realidad distinta. Ella estaba viva, la aldea entera, sus amigos seguramente durmiendo o en alguna misión, todos estaban bien – Elegiste a un demonio..

\- Sasuke.. – Ella acaricio tiernamente sus cabellos negros, ahora despeinados por toda la situación.

\- Pudiste elegir mejor.. – Le dijo el Uchiha sintiendo un terrible dolor de pensar aquello y se noto al abrazarla con mas fuerza, como si su cerebro pensara aquello y su cuerpo no fuera capaz de permitir algo así – Pudiste elegir a..

\- Basta Sasuke.. – Lo interrumpió tranquilamente pero seria, la poseedora de esos ojos blancos, y se separo apenas de él para juntar sus frentes y tratar de transmitirle lo que de verdad pensaba – Te elegí a ti.. te elegí porque quería.. porque te amo.. porque no eres quien pretendes ser o quien algunos piensan que eres.. – Podía sentir el calor brotar de sus mejillas y no necesito ni abrir los ojos para saber que estaba sonrojada, la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Sintió una de sus manos acariciar su rostro y en medio de esa calidez, sintió un frio metálico.

Sujeto aquella mano y, separándose de ella, vio su hermoso rostro sonrojado, escondido tras ese ahora desprolijo flequillo, vio como su otra mano sujetaba con fuerza la blanca sabana que ocultaban su desnudez.

\- Le das esperanza a un demonio.. – Dijo el pelinegro besando la palma de su mano, para luego besar dedo por dedo, dejando al último, el que llevaba un simple anillo dorado, con una piedra roja con blanca como si fuera el signo del ying y el yang, como sus doujutsus combinados – Aceptando esto.. le diste esperanzas..

\- Yo.. No veo ningún de.. Demonio.. – Dijo Hinata aun nerviosa por la forma en la que la besaba, aun luego de compartir tantas cosas con él – Yo.. So.. Solo veo.. a.. A mi.. Marido.. – La ultima palabra había salido casi en un susurro nervioso, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a todo eso por mas que llevaran casi un año de matrimonio.

\- Es lo mismo Hime.. – Sin soltar su mano, levanto su rostro por el mentón, con la otra – Solo tú.. Pudiste calmar estos demonios que viven dentro de mí.. – Ese sueño, esa pesadilla, eran un claro ejemplo que esos demonios seguían ahí y por primera vez, temió dañar lo que más amaba – No te alejes nunca de mí..

\- Sasuke.. Esto.. – Dijo nerviosa viendo el dolor en los ojos de su marido – Ti.. Tiene que ver con.. con lo que.. Dijo..

No la iba a dejar terminar de hablar, porque si, porque por mas que le diga que eligió mal, le molestaba que le recordaran aquello. Por eso, luego de ver al rubio de su amigo en el hospital cuando iba a ver a su esposa que justo controlaba a dos pequeñas criaturitas que también eran su vida, el idiota había hecho un molesto comentario, que lo había dejado de mal humor y por ende, esa noche, en una actitud posesiva, le había hecho el amor a su esposa de una manera mas ruda que otras veces, pero aun así cuidándola, lo único que quería era olvidar aquellas palabras, olvidar lo que su amigo le recordó, y reafirmar que él era el único dueño del cuerpo y alma de la peliazul.

_\- Buu.. Baa.. Buu.. – Una pequeña pelinegra, en brazos de su madre, balbuceaba cosas al ver las caras de tonto que le hacia el rubio para hacerla reír._

_\- ¡Mira Teme! – Decía el idiota mientras volvía a hacer esas caras – Capas que dice que me quiere como Hinata-chan.._

_\- ¡Na.. Naruto.. Kun! – Chillo avergonzada su esposa y él solo se pudo molestar por sus palabras. Los celos nunca eran buenos en los Uchihas, eran demasiado territoriales y su amigo había pasado todos los límites con esas palabras._

_\- Deja de decir idioteces Naruto.. – Dijo su compañera parecía no molestarse por esas palabras cuando él quería golpearlo, pero que le entregaran a su pequeño, evito la masacre – Nadie volverá a tener tan mal gusto.._

_\- ¿EEEHH? – Escucho a su amigo, la pelirosa lo ignoraba mientras terminaba de dar las indicaciones – Te recuerdo que soy tu esposo.. ¡tú me elegiste!_

Salieron de ahí, escuchando como Naruto lloriqueaba luego de que Sakura le dijo que perdió una apuesta con Ino, que claramente era mentira, pero el rubio parecía sensible con la llegada de sus sobrinos. Aun así, nada de eso calmaba su enojo y malestar, y todo el día se la había pasado entrenando para sacar esos sentimientos y no aceptar el dolor que le provocaba saber aquello. Ella podría estar con alguien que siempre fue considerado héroe y no un demonio. Pero pensar que eso pasaría o pudo pasar, lo volvía loco del miedo a perderla.

Fue por eso que luego de que saliera del cuarto de sus pequeños hijos, la acorralo en aquel pasillo y sin delicadeza comenzó a hacerle el amor ahí mismo, para luego terminar en la cama donde al dormir, su inconsciente le creo el peor de los escenarios. Él era un demonio, un demonio dominado por la pequeña luz de la luna que lo cubría lo suficiente, para calmarlo, para sedarlo, para volverlo humano.

\- Te.. – Comenzó a decir su esposa entre jadeos, al verse callada por sus labios, con desesperación, de eso nunca se podría ni cansar ni zacear – ¿Te.. Sientes.. Me.. Mejor..? – Verla agitada, recostada de nuevo en su cama matrimonial, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos, era lo único que quería ver.

\- Ahora si.. – La abrazo, mientras se recostaba sobre sus pechos, sintiendo el armonioso latido de su corazón – Ahora si Hime.. – Con ella a su lado no tenía pesadillas – No vuelvas a levantarte de la cama sin mí..

\- Lo.. Lo siento.. – Se disculpo acariciándole los cabellos negros – Pensé que estaban llorando.. Pe.. Pero.. Volví al segundo..

\- Solo eso basto para que perdiera la cordura.. – Le dijo ahora somnoliento por no haber descansado – No te alejes de mí nunca..

\- Nunca lo hare Sasuke.. – Respondió la peliazul también dejándose ganar por el sueño.

Y es que ninguno podía alejarse del otro, estaban destinados a estar juntos. La oscuridad no podía ser oscura sin la luz, y la luz no podía brillas si no era rodeada de oscuridad. La mismísima noche, no era nada sin la luna que le recordaba que no estaba solo, y la luna no podía mostrar su fuerza y color si no era rodeada por ese manto negro. Se necesitaban de una forma u otra, estaban conectados de una forma u otra, solo juntos, eran algo, algo que nadie más podría comprender o entender.

**/_ /**

**Holiis! Bueno me presento para todo el que no me conozca.. Yo soy.. ¡Tu padre! Naaa.. No pienso presentarme jejej para eso está el perfil..**

**Lo que si.. Un saludito a todos los que sea la primera vez que me leen ii a los que ya me conocían.. ¡TAMBIEN! Jejejeje.. Que decirles del one-shot.. todo surgió hace meses ii meses en el que vi un fan art muy piola de Amy ii Shadow, de Sonic.. me gusto mucho ii aunque por el color de Amy uno podría decir que es Sakura, Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada del prota, ósea Naruto y que se quede con el "rival, amigo, vecino, hermano, antagonista, sinónimo, antónimo" o lo que sean, me imagine que es como queremos que Hinata se hubiese quedado con Sasuke.. ii había un fan art que se trataba mas o menos de esto, de una pesadilla.. de que el miedo mas grande de los que creen llevar un demonio dentro, es que un día despierte ii acaben con lo que mas aman sin poder detenerlo.. me atrapo la idea ii así salió esta historia jejeje.. que la tenia guardada hace meses.. (mi culpa, por no recordarlo..)**

**No es igual al fan art en muchas partes, pero como la esencia es la misma lo comento. Igual, esta historia es mía mía.. Si es igual, parecida o similar a otra, lo desconozco, a menos que sea el fan art de Amy y Shadow, pero aun así, solo al fan art porque de historias no leí muchas de este estilo de ellos.. aun así espero no haber sido tan una copia ya que le di mi toque..**

**En fin.. Los dejo de molestar ii si quieren o pueden, dejen una review para saber si les gusta o no esto.. tengo un par de historias así de cortas, sin terminar obviamente pero le podría poner onda como para agregar más contenido..**

**Sin mas.. ¡Me despido! ¡BEZOTES!**

**_¡Mumumuak!_**

**P/D: Si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo es por eso, aunque no hay muchos datos en la historia.. Igual lo aclaro.. ahora si..**

**_¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
